epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandhi
Gandhi battled Martin Luther King, Jr. in Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.. He was portrayed by Keegan-Michael Key. Information on the Rapper Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi (October 2, 1869 – January 30, 1948), more commonly known as Mahatma Gandhi, Bapu, or just Gandhi) was a lawyer, philosopher, spiritual leader and activist during much of the 1940's. He is recognized as the driving force behind the struggle for Indian autonomy from the British Empire. Gandhi was born on October 2nd, 1869 in Porbandar, Gujarat, India. As he grew, Gandhi traveled to London to study law after which he accepted a job in South Africa. During a train travel in South Africa, Gandhi was thrown out, on request of a white passenger, even though he had a first class ticket. He then decided he would never tolerate racial discrimination at the hands of white people. Gandhi returned to India and became heavily involved in India's freedom struggle against British rulers. He always followed non-violent methods of protests like fasts and marches. His most famous march was the 'Dandi march' in which he protested against the British for making simple things- like salt, expensive. Gandhi promoted 'cottage industries', which meant small groups of people working from home making their own clothes. He felt it was unfair on the part of British Government that they bought raw cotton at low prices from Indian farmers. Then they manufactured cotton clothes in their factories only to sell them back to Indians at very high price. Mahatma Gandhi later launched the 'Quit India movement' against the British. India finally received independence from the British on August 15th, 1947. Gandhi was assassinated less than six months later by Nathuram Godse, a Hindu extremist. He became dearly known by all Indians as "Bapu" and "Father of The Nation". Lyrics 'Verse 1' You want to battle wits? See who's a better pacifist? I fought the caste system, but you still cannot touch this. Slumdog skillionaire, first name Messiah. Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire! Everything you preach, I said it first! You should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole verse! Leave your thoughts on the door like the real Martin Luther. I'm not thinking you shall overcome this, Junior! 'Verse 2' You would know about bread, Dr. Birmingham sandwich. Boycott those grits, sit in with some spinach! With protests and women, the same advice goes. Always stay away from the ho's! 'Verse 3' I am passively resisting the fact that you suck. I am celibate because I don't give a fuck! Scrapped Lyrics Boycott those carbs, sit-in on some spinach! Trivia *Gandhi was the second rapper to begin and end the battle, the first being Marilyn Monroe. **Both had three verses, and like Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, in Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. the total amount of lines per rapper is uneven. *Gandhi was assassinated the same exact day as Orville Wright's death, January 30, 1948. **Both of their battles involved duo guest stars. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Keegan-Michael Key